A New Begining
by ksnatureart
Summary: Just because Fate doesn't deal you the right cards, it doesn't mean you should give up. It just means you have to play the cards you get to their maximum potential. A look in the life of Ratchet and Moonracer's sparkling, told in short snippets. Sequel to No Sacrifice, No Victory.


**A Name**

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Sunstreaker, please."

"Don't _please_ me, Ratchet." Sunstreaker snarled. He was pissed beyond belief, how could he do this to him, to them? "How could you? How could you even dare to to this to us... to her."

In the background a cry was heard.

"Now look what you've done." Ratchet sighed, as Moonracer walked out of the room and disappeared into the room next to them.

"Don't you dare bring me into this."

Ratchet sighed and rubbed and hand down his face in frustration. "If you were just to hold her..."

"Why would I hold that?" He asked as Moonracer brought a hiccuping blueish-white sparkling femme back into the room. The femmeling way very tiny, smaller than most sparklings at that age, but it wasn't what bothered him the most of her, it was those damn slagging pale green optics. That sparkling didn't deserve those optics. That color reminded him of someone he loved and missed dearly. Optics misty from memories from the past, Sunstreaker turned away.

"Sunny?" Sideswipe was quiet as he too turned away and nudged up to his older brother. He was just as confused as him, but something deep within himself told him otherwise.

Sunstreaker acknowledge his brother but didn't say anything.

Sighing, Ratchet stood from his chair and walked over to his bonded. Taking the small precious femme in his hands and cradling her close to his chassis and spark, he looked down at her cooing face. Those pale green optics stared back at him, and in his spark he knew of what was hidden withing his sparkling. Long ago he had lost all hope that he would never seen that child again, but this gift from Primus himself, saw that wish through. Now if only the twins could see it too. Walking to the twins that were huddled together on the other side of the room, he stood in their path and held his sparklet out. "Just hold her once, that's all I ask, just this one time, and if you still see no truth within my words, then we will change her name."

Sunstreaker looked up with hard optics to the medic, before landing on the femmeling that was wrapped in Ratchet's hands. '_What did Ratchet and Moonracer see within this femmeling to think they could give her that name? Did they not care of who they could hurt by giving her that precious name?'_

Hands still shaking with anger, he lifted the cooing sparkling out of Ratchet's hands and into his own.

Silence.

Almost instantly a rush of power swept from Sunstreaker's spark and engulfed him, his brother, and the sparkling in a huge hug. A weight that had once pressed down on them for many vorns was lifted within nano klicks. Hands shaking now with joy and gratitude, lifted the sparkling close to his face so he could get a good look at her.

Behind him, Sideswipe leaned in over his brother's shoulders and pressed as close as he could to his side, so he too could see the babe.

The blueish-white femme looked up at the two blobs and giggled. Tiny hands grasping for anything within her reach, she wished dearly to be close to the warm pulsating sparks. Wriggling within her blankets she nudged herself close to the bright blob. As blue melted in with the blobs, she reached out once more and felt solid warm metal beneath her hand.

Her laughter, her smile, they were all her. Optics misting, Sunstreaker let the small hand rub his cheek, all she wanted.

Pure joyful laughter ranged out from the femme as she found something new. Her parents, who she knew stood next to her were, sending loving and happy burst of emotions through her bond with them.

"I'm sorry." Sunny choked out. His spark was starting to feel with emotions he had thought he once gave up long ago.

Ratchet placed a hand on Sunny's shoulder, "It's alright, brat."

Smirks played across the twins face as they curled up against each other and then to the sparkling. Loving warm blue optics took the femmeling with pale green optics in and sighed in relief.

"We've missed you, Serenity."

The femmeling cooed in response.

* * *

So shall we begin the snippets of young Serenity's life? I think I like this idea of oneshots and looking into the life of what this yearling little femme will go through. If there is something you wished to see written, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.

Reviews are appreciated.

Until next time my little Cybertronian kittens!

Till All Are One.


End file.
